Fractured Flaws
by Spellbinder Ashka2
Summary: What happens when Voyager gets a visit from Osama bin Laden. Please R&R. Chap 6,7,8 are now up.
1. The Man

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or Paramount Pictures.   
  
  
  
  
Star Trek: V o y a g e r  
Fractured Flaws  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Janeway steps out of the turbolift and walks up to Tom who is sitting at the helm.   
  
Janeway: What happened?  
  
Parris: Well, an object hit our shields and then bounced off in another diection. So I altered course and beamed the object to the cargo bay.  
  
Janeway: And why did you do that?  
  
Parris: Because there was a lifeform in it.  
  
Janeway: oh  
  
When Janeway arrives in Cargo bay 4 she sees The Doctor and several other crewmen. The Doctor was examining the patient and the crewmen were inspecting the pod like object.  
  
Janeway walks over to the patient.  
  
Janeway: Hello, My name is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation starship Voyager. May I ask what your name is?  
  
Doctor: He seems to be human captain.  
  
Janeway: Computer deactivate EMH.  
  
Doctor: But Ca.....  
  
Janeway: Now, What's your name?  
  
Man: My name is Osama bin Laden.  
  
Janeway: Interesting name.  
  
Laden: Thanks.  
  
Janeway: How long have you been in cryosleep for.  
  
Laden: I don't know. Why don't you tell me.  
  
Janeway: I don't know.   
  
Laden: I don't mean to be a bit rude, but I am kind of hungry.   
  
Janeway: Well, What do you want.  
  
Laden: Do you possibly have goats milk?  
  
Janeway: Ummmmm, I'm sure we can repicate it.  
  
Laden: Thank Allah.  
  
Janeway looked at him very suspicious manner.  
  
Janeway: Follow me. Were going to get you something to eat.  
  
Laden: Yippee  
  
They both walked into a turbolift.  
  
Janeway: Deck Ten  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please tell me if I should keep writing the story. This is my first fan fic. Be Kind. 


	2. The Enemy

The turbolift stopped at deck 10. Both Janeway and Osama bin Laden get out of the turbolift and walk to the mess hall. Janeway and Laden went to a table and sat down. A few seconds later Neelix came up to them.  
  
Janeway: What are you doing here?  
  
Neelix: I am the chef.  
  
Janeway: Oh. (Slaps hand against forehead)  
  
Neelix: What would you and the gentle man like?  
  
Laden: Do you have goats milk?  
  
Neelix: I'm sure I can get you some. And how about you captain?  
  
Janeway: Anything with Alcohol in it.  
  
Neelix: Ok, I'll be right back.  
  
Janeway: So, why are you this far in space?  
  
Laden: I don't remember. All that I do remember is a few explosions.  
  
Janeway: After we eat I'll give you a tour of the ship.  
  
Laden: Sweeeetness  
  
A few minutes pass by and Neelix returns with the drinks.  
  
Neelix: Here are your drinks.  
  
Laden: gimme  
  
Neelix gives Laden his drink.  
  
Laden gulps it down.  
  
Laden: ahhh, very good.  
  
Janeway and Neelix look at each other.  
  
Janeway and Neelix: Riiiiiiight  
  
Neelix gives Jameway her drink and then leaves.  
  
After Janeway plays a game of Tic Tac Toe with Laden, they both leave the mess hall and go to the bridge. Janeway and Laden get out of the turbolift and step onto the bridge. Janeway gives Laden a tour of the bridge.   
  
Janeway: Well, what do think?  
  
Laden: Cool, what does this button do?  
  
Osama presses a button on a console and a torpedo fires.   
  
Laden: How about this button?  
  
Computer: Self-Destruct initiated.  
  
Bin Laden presses a few more buttons before Tuvok could hold him still.  
  
Janeway: Computer deactivate Self-Destruct.  
  
Computer: Self-Destruct cancelled.  
  
Janeway looks at Tuvok.  
  
Janeway: Find a room for Mr. Laden and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.  
  
Tuvok: Aye Captain.  
  
Janeway: All senior officers report to the conference room.  
  
Tom, Harry, Seven, Neelix, Chakotay, B'lanna, The Doctor, and Janeway enter the conference room. All of them sit down except for Janeway.  
  
Janeway: Report.  
  
Harry: Well I found some interesting information on Osama bin Laden. Apparently he is pretty famous.  
  
Tom: But famous in a bad way.  
  
Janeway: How so?  
  
Tom: He's a terrorist.  
  
Doc: Great, all this ship needs is more trouble.  
  
Janeway: Doctor!  
  
Doc: But its true.  
  
Janeway: Janeway to Tuvok........Tuvok respond.  
  
Tuvok: Captain I'm being attacked by sheep.  
  
Janeway: How many?  
  
Tuvok: Can't tell........too many.  
  
Janeway: Help is on the way Tuvok.  
  
Janeway and the rest of the crew walk back onto the bridge. As Janeway was about to sit down she slipped on a banana peel and fell face first onto Chakotay's lap.   
  
Chakotay: Was that as fun for you as it was for me?  
  
Janeway got up and sat down on her chair.  
  
Janeway: Very Funny.  
  
Harry: Captain, how about the red alert thingy?  
  
Janeway: Oops. All hands...Red Alert. 


	3. The Girl

Laden: Hee Hee Hee  
  
Laden grunted as he walked down a corridor with a cup of goats milk in one hand and a phaser rifle in the other.  
  
A girl came out of her quaters and looked at a man coming down the hallway.  
  
Naomi: Santaaaaaaa  
  
Laden: Huh?  
  
Naomi: Well?  
  
Laden: Well what?  
  
Naomi: Where are all your presents?  
  
Laden: What are you talking about.  
  
Naomi grabbed bin Laden's beard and pulled.  
  
Laden: Merciful Allah, What is this creature.  
  
Naomi: Nice try Santa, where's my presents.  
  
Laden: I don't have any presents. NOw go away.  
  
Naomi: Come on Santa, I want my presents.  
  
Laden: I'm not Santa.  
  
Naomi: Yes you are.  
  
Laden: Ok, I'm going to tell you something, but don't get angry. ok.  
  
Naomi: OK  
  
Laden: There is no Santa. Parents just made that up.  
  
Naomi: That's not true. I'm telling Neelix.  
  
Naomi runs down the corridor crying her eyes out.  
  
Laden: Stupid Bitch.  
  
Suddenly the ground beneath him shakes.  
  
Laden: Ahhhhhh earthquake.  
  
bin Laden starts running in circles. He gets so dizzy that he ends up running into the wall and knocking himself out.  
  
Back on the bridge.  
  
Janeway: On Screen.  
  
Janeway looks at the viewscreen and sees a Borg Cuge and a Rubix Cube. 


	4. Damaged

Janeway: Lock onto the Borg cube and fire.  
  
Tuvok: Torpedoes away.  
  
The torpedoes hit the Borg ship.  
  
Janeway: Tuvok?  
  
Tuvok: No effect captain.  
  
The Borg cube fired again and again.  
  
Parris: Weapons are down.  
  
The Borg cube fired a cutting beam at one of Voyager's enigine's. The top part of the enigine fell off into space and started to leak plasma and chicken soup.   
  
Torres: Torres to the bridge.  
  
Janeway: What is it B'Elanna?  
  
B'Elanna: Were about 5 minutes away from missing Seinfeld and a warp core breach and there's nothing I can do about it.  
  
Janeway: Well there's something I can tell you.  
  
Torres: What?  
  
Janeway: Guess?  
  
Torres: Ok, that's not fair.  
  
Janeway: Just kidding.  
  
Janeway: First of all, you can tape Seinfeld, and Secondly you can eject the core.  
  
Torres: Oh.  
  
Torres: Computer....eject the core.  
  
The warp core shot out of Voyager and into space.  
  
Janeway: Tuvok, charge the shields with an iso-whatever pulse.  
  
Tuvok: Aye captain.  
  
Tuvok pressed a few buttons on the console. A few seconds later, the warp core exploded. The explosion ripped the fabric of space and sent the Borg cube, the Rubix cube, and Voyager into another dimension.  
  
Janeway: Report.  
  
Tuvok: We have primary and secondary EPS conduits rupturing. We have breaches on decks 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 11, and 13. There are some Borg that transported to the ship. And some bunnies are loose in engineering. (Parris looks at Janeway.)  
  
Parris: So, there just bunnies. Its not that important.  
  
Tuvok: Yes it is. These aren't just regular bunnies, these are Cadbury Easter Bunnies. 


	5. Osama of Borg

The crew spent days of getting rid of the bunny's. But finally their task was over. They had eliminated all the borg on Voyager. But 2 things still remained: Bin Laden and the Borg Cube. The Borg cube had been continously firing at them and finally their shields dropped.  
  
And Now the conclusion  
  
Tuvok: Sheilds are offline.  
  
Janeway: Noted  
  
Parris: Several Borg have beamed to the ship.   
  
Janeway: I want forcefields in place.  
  
Tuvok: Aye Captain  
  
  
Osama bin Laden went into the Shuttle bay. And went straight for the Delta Flyer. But before he could get there, some borg materialized in front of him.   
  
Laden: Who are you?  
  
Borg: We are the Borg. You will be assimilated. Resistance is Futile.  
  
Laden tried run to the Delta Flyer but he was stopped by Borg. The Borg assimilated Osama Bin Laden and Dematerialized off of Voyager.  
  
Tuvok: All of the Borg have went back to their ship.  
  
Janeway: This is too strange.   
  
Parris: Were being hailed.  
  
Janeway: On screen.  
  
The viewscreen is flipped on.  
  
A man in part turban part machine walks up to the screen.  
  
Osama Borg: I am Osama of Borg. You will be assimilated when I come back with the cube. Wee need to make repairs. Stay where you are. We will be back.  
  
The Borg cube made a jump to transwarp and left.  
  
To Be Continued.........  
  
  
I will only continue this if I get at least 5 good reviews. Thanks. Bye. 


	6. Of Bunnies and Borg

Chap 6: Of Bunnies and Borg  
  
Janeway: This is more serious than I thought.  
  
Chakotay: I know what you mean.  
  
Janeway: Mr. Parris start giving out Phaser Rifles and night vision goggles to anyone that can carry them. We need to get those Borg and Bunnies off our ship. Is that understood?  
  
Harry: But their so fuzzy.  
  
Janeway: Shut-up Harry!  
  
Harry: Yes sir! er Ma'am.  
  
Janeway: Tuvok have you found out exactly where we are?  
  
Tuvok: Yes, I have.  
  
Janeway: Welllllll?  
  
Tuvok: We seemed to entered Fluidic Space.  
  
Janeway turned her head to Chakotay  
  
Janeway: Maybe we'll see your girlfriend again.  
  
Chakotay: She wasn't my girlfriend. She was just a one night stand.  
  
Harry: Yeah, A one species stand.  
  
Janeway and Chakotay: Shut-up Harry!  
  
The Turbolift Doors opened and a small metal ball rooled onto the bridge. It started to make a high pitch noise.   
  
Janeway: Tom destroy that thing.  
  
But before Tom could raise his phaser he and the bridge crew fell to the ground unconscience.  
  
When Janeway awoke she and her entire crew were in one huge Borg holding area. Janeway tried to walk out of the room, but a Borg force field and a cup of coffee stopped her. Janeway saw 2 Borg come toward her. After a few seconds she couldn't believe what she saw.   
  
Borg Queen: Janeway, it's been too long.  
  
Janeway: No it hasn't.  
  
Borg Queen: You're right, it hasn't. But this time I will assimilate you because I have help.   
  
Janeway turned to the other Borg.  
  
Janeway: Osama!  
  
Janeway felt the ship slow down.  
  
Janeway: Where are we?  
  
Borg Queen: My home.  
  
Janeway: What about my ship?  
  
Borg Queen: Your ship and its bunnies will be assimilated. Then I'm going to assimilate Earth. And you are going to help me  
  
Osama laughed and farted.  
  
Borg Queen: Now, who's first?  
  
Harry: Me,Me,Me.  
  
Entire Voyager crew except Harry: Shut-up Harry!  
  
Borg Queen: I know who to assimilate, Where's Seven of Nine? 


	7. Deceptions

Chap 7: Deceptions  
  
Seven: I wil not comply.  
  
Borg Queen: Yes, you will.  
  
Seven: No, I won't.  
  
The Borg Queen puts her fist up to Seven's neck and assimilates her. Implants begin to sprout from Seven's body.  
  
Borg Queen: Now, you will comply.  
  
Seven: Yes, yes I will.  
  
Janeway watches as Seven's humanity fades away.  
  
Borg Queen: Janeway, your next.  
  
2 drones come up from behind Janeway and hold her arms together.  
  
Janeway: Voyager is no threat to you. We simply want to go home.  
  
Laden: She's lyin'  
  
Janeway: No, I'm not.  
  
Laden: You're right, I just wanted to see you get angry.  
  
Borg Queen: Bring her here.  
  
The drones brought Janeway to the Borg Queen. The Borg Queen brought her fist to janeway's neck and assimilated her.  
  
Janeway: Now!  
  
Voyager crew members came over to the Borg Queen and piled on top of her. Within minutes she was subdued and knocked unconscious. The Voyager crewmen walked through the force field and started to damage the borg ship. After a few seconds, the borg noticed this and tried to destroy the voyager crew. But the borg were no match for the voyager crew. Aftre a few minutes of being obliterated the borg thought this was useless so they decided to contact the Rubix cube. The borg told the rubix cube of their condition. A few seconds later, millions of tiny little rubix cubes beamed to the borg ship and started to attack the voyager crew. Janeway couldn't believe what she saw. She saw her crew being destroyed. Janeway tapped her combadge.  
  
Janeway: Janeway to Janeway.  
  
Janeway: Janeway here.  
  
Janeway: We now have a whole new set of problems to worry about.  
  
Janeway: I know, we're on our way. 


	8. Imprisonment

Chap 8: Imprisonment  
  
Janeway: Time?  
  
Parris: 4 minutes.  
  
Janeway: Increase speed to warp 9.975  
  
Parris: Yes ma'am.  
  
Back on the Borg Ship the queen looks puzzled.  
  
Borg Queen: What's going on?  
  
Janeway: Wouldn't you like to know.  
  
The Queen pulled her fist from Janeway's neck and scanned her.  
  
Borg Queen: Your a mechanical human.  
  
Janeway: Surprise!  
  
Just then a torpedo hit the borg ship.  
  
Janeway: Surprise again!  
  
Borg Queen: How did you do that?  
  
Janeway: It doesn't matter. You're about to be destroyed.  
  
Voyager kept firing torpedoes at the Borg cube.  
  
Harry: Their shields are down to 10% and they have multiple hull breaches.  
  
Janeway: Stand by transporters.  
  
Parris: Transporters ready.  
  
Janeway: Energize and destroy the ship.  
  
Parris: Torpedoes away.  
  
The torpedoes hit the borg ship and it blew up.  
  
Doc: Captain, we have 2 people in sickbay and they are anxious to see you.  
  
Janeway: I know, I'm on my way.  
  
The doors to sickbay opened and Janeway walked in.  
  
Janeway: How are they?  
  
Doc: Well, I have bad news.  
  
Janeway: What?  
  
Doc: The queen informs me that Voyager will be assimilated.  
  
Janeway: Wake them up.  
  
Borg Queen: Don't bother, we're already awake. 


End file.
